


Bruise Pristine

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Bruises, Community: seasonofkink, D/s, Erotic Poetry, Hand Spanking, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Master/Servant, Photographs, Poetry, Punishment, Sadomasochism, Spanking, bites, kinky poetry, paddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Alex cherishes all the bruises his master leaves on him as reminders of all the beautiful pain he gives him.





	Bruise Pristine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Bites/Bruises' for Season of Kink 2018. My card and fills are [here](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/82357.html).
> 
> My only excuse for this is that I might’ve been thinking about Alex in handcuffs a bit too much lately. /sorrynotsorry

There was something quite exquisite  
In the way his hands  
Would touch him so gently  
Would soothe all his aches  
Would kiss them all better  
Even though he’d inflicted them  
Alex didn’t care about that  
He loved the sweet pain  
He loved seeing the bruises  
Appear as if from nowhere  
Reminders, souvenirs, of his love,  
Only he could see them  
He could touch them softly  
He could kiss them better  
Remember how his master had  
Hurt him so good  
  
His hands were so magnificent  
They gave him pain well  
Knew just how to bruise  
Knew just how to hit  
How to cause such pain  
To leave a mark there  
Where only he could see  
The damage he’d left behind  
The sweet reminders of him  
Marks Alex cherished and adored  
Reminders of his master’s love  
Reminders of his sweet punishment  
It didn’t matter at all  
Every mark, every bruise loved  
For the pain, the reminders  
Of his sweet touch  
  
The handcuffs were so brutal  
Metal digging dark rings around  
His wrists, the key imprinted  
Held concealed from their sight  
His master insisting on pain  
For his boy, locked up  
Punished in front of them  
The pain so sweet afterwards  
Once he’d finally been released  
Alex gazed at the bruises  
Tenderly brushed them, caressed them  
Sent pictures to his master  
As proof of his punishment  
To show what they’d done  
To show how they’d hurt  
His servant’s tender skin  
  
Alex feared the paddle most  
It caused the most pain  
It caused the best bruises  
It left bright red marks  
It left sore red skin  
When his master wielded it  
To punish him the hardest  
The pain when he kneaded  
How much it stung badly  
It made him cry beautifully  
It left such pretty marks  
Alex cherished bruises left behind  
Touched them softly with fingers  
Gently remembering his master’s lesson  
Knew what he’d done wrong  
Remembered how he’d failed  
  
His master’s hunger devoured him  
Bites so sweet, so painful  
Hard enough to leave bruises  
In secret places, secret marks  
Only Alex could ever see  
For only Alex to love  
Reminders of his master’s rule  
His master’s keen desire to  
Leave his marks upon his  
Boy, his fingerprints wrapped around  
His wrist, his bruises present  
Where his hands had been,  
Held down with his strength,  
His bites, his teeth imprinted  
Dark skin, pain, and bruises  
So sweet to touch  
  
His hands stung, almost grazed  
Not caused by his master  
But from bitumen alone just  
Part of his job now  
Just work for his master  
But the pain was worth  
The sweet kisses his master  
Gave him afterwards in kindness  
In sympathy for all his  
Service to him, to his  
Master who loved seeing him  
Being physically punished, seeing him  
In pain, in sweet torment  
Creating such sweet bruises that  
Needed to be kissed better  
For them to heal  
  
Alex remembered every single bruise  
Every single pain that went  
With every mark, every injury  
Reminders of his master’s love  
How he gave sweet pain  
How he gave tender bruises  
That Alex loved so much  
That made sweet Alex cry  
That made his master kiss  
Away his tears, to soothe  
His little boy from pain  
He’d caused him, such beauty  
He saw in the marks  
Left behind, marking his boy  
Marking him as his own  
With bruises left behind  
  



End file.
